


A lover on the left; a sinner on the right

by Jamaford



Series: I want to complicate you [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, also most characters are just mentioned but the ones tagged are the more important ones, breremy, man they're just really gay, mostly totally inspried by the gang beasts lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaford/pseuds/Jamaford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>You:</b> Aren’t you going to be in deep shit if anyone finds out about this?<br/><b>Unknown:</b> Aren’t you?<br/><b>You:</b> We should stop doing this<br/><b>You:</b> This is going to get us both killed<br/><b>Unknown:</b> Only if someone finds out</p><p>Also known as the one where rarepairs make me suffer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lover on the left; a sinner on the right

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the 8-man Gang Beasts LP. Also a really good Breremy song is Casual Affair by Panic! At The Disco, which I used to title this.

A burnt out cigarette. A sock, with a hole in the toe. Three bullet casings from a .45 ACP pistol.

That was all that Jeremy left behind. 

Logically, Bruce hadn’t expected anything from their night. After all, a member of Funhaus, seeing someone in the Fake AH Crew as anything but a bitter rival? Unheard of. If you’d suggested anything of the sort to either Adam Kovic or Geoff Ramsey they’d get someone to “take care of you”. Probably the Vagabond, or SirLarr. A sniper if you were lucky. The two gang leaders hated each other with a passion, for reasons everyone was too scared to talk about. Bruce himself didn’t know the whole story; just that it had a lot to do with Adam crashing one of Ramsey’s heists and apparently Shit Had Gone Wrong. Needless to say, Bruce decided it was in his own best interests not to question Adam about it. The rivalry between the leaders had extended into the gangs themselves and Bruce had always held true to that.

Until Fake AH added a seventh. Jeremy Dooley had been working behind the scenes with the rest of the group referred to as “the B-Team” until his promotion up into the big leagues.

At first, Bruce hadn’t even known who the man was. He didn’t deal too much with the B-Team, leaving that to people like Joel and Spoole, and so he’d barely recognized the name of the guy, much less known what he looked like. That was why Jeremy had managed to hijack one of his missions so easily. 

Bruce had felt idiotic for not realising it sooner but the guy was just so damn good at distracting people. He had come up to Bruce at the bar where he’d been tracking his hit, some twenty year old asshole who thought it’d be funny to start tagging some of Funhaus’ territory. Jeremy had given him an honest, eager smile and asked if he could buy Bruce a drink. Figuring one couldn’t hurt, Bruce accepted, and one quickly became two, four, seven, until Bruce was so shit faced he could barely see straight. Jeremy had slipped out of the bar, tailing and killing Bruce’s hit (who Bruce later learned had also been fucking with Fake AH), and then something odd had happened. Despite the rivalry, even hatred, between the crews Jeremy had come back for him. Had heaved Bruce over one shoulder and walked him back to his apartment. Dumped Bruce just inside his building and disappeared.

The next gunfight between Funhaus and Fake AH, Bruce bumped into James when he was taking shots at Jeremy. Let the other man get under solid cover. That night, he’d received a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown:** So does this make us even?  
**You:** It’s four am asshole, go to sleep  
**Unknown:** :P

And somehow, the two struck up an unlikely friendship. They could only ever text each other, but for whatever reason, when Jeremy sent him a message at odd hours of the night, Bruce would always respond. He couldn’t explain why, and he knew he’d be in deep, deep shit if anyone ever found out, but he always replied. There was never much of a pattern to Jeremy’s messages; he would text Bruce pictures of his cat and then the next night talk about other troublesome gangs in Los Santos. The thought of Jeremy just trying to get information had crossed his mind, but it just didn’t feel right. It felt more like Jeremy was trying to get to know him. Trying to connect to him.

Why he’d decided to pick a member of a rival gang that was supposed to hate him and everyone he cared as an online buddy Bruce had no idea. He’d tried to ask him about it once.

 **You:** Aren’t you going to be in deep shit if anyone finds out about this?  
**Unknown:** Aren’t you?  
**You:** We should stop doing this  
**You:** This is going to get us both killed  
**Unknown:** Only if someone finds out

Somehow, Bruce had also started watching out for Jeremy when the Fake AH showed up on the news or in person. Jeremy was straight up muscle (even if he was on the short side) and a couple times Bruce had, maybe less than discreetly, checked him out. Joel had noticed at one point, and given him a look that had made Bruce incredibly nervous. It wasn’t anger necessarily; he looked more thoughtful, which was far worse.

 **Unknown:** So you gave me a nice little sizing up in that raid today  
**You:** Just trying to figure out how someone could be that short and still be successful in our industry  
**Unknown:** FUCK OFF

They often exchanged off handed flirting comments in their conversations, but this had been the first time Jeremy had called Bruce out on him checking the younger man out. From then on, everything was fair game. Jeremy had absolutely taken a good look at Bruce’s ass, and when called on it he’d simply replied with a wink. Since that conversation Jeremy had gotten even bolder, as evidenced by the fact that he’d fucking wolf-whistled the Funhaus gang when Fake AH had sped by in their shitty ass car. Bruce’s’ teammates had merely thought it was some dumb ass joke but Bruce had fought back blush the rest of the morning. 

It had finally climaxed the previous night.

Bruce had been at the same bar, the one where they’d met the first time. Where Jeremy had gotten his sorry ass drunk, and then brought him home. Jeremy had come up behind him, just the same as before with that eager smile and endearing charm. And Bruce had fucking melted around him. “This seems familiar,” Jeremy had joked into Bruce’s ear, pressing himself into the older mans shoulder. 

Bruce had chuckled awkwardly. “I don’t plan on getting quite so shit-faced tonight I’m afraid.”  
Laughing loudly, Jeremy slid back into his chair. “Dude that was fucking hilarious.” Grumbling, Bruce shook his head, though a smile played around his lips. “For you maybe,” he replied.

In the end, they had both gotten pretty shit-faced.

And when they stumbled back into Bruce’s apartment, kissing each other like dying men, maybe it wasn’t a surprise to either of them. Though obviously, Jeremy hadn’t planned for things to go quite so far. Bruce didn’t know the exact reason why Jeremy hadn’t even left so much as a note, but he could take a fair guess that the answer had a lot to do with a one Geoff Ramsey and his hatred of all things Funhaus.

After a week and a half of radio silence from Jeremy’s end Bruce got a new phone. Did his best to put Jeremy, and whatever brief thing they’d had behind him. Bruce threw himself entirely into his work, and even if life had never been better in terms of comfort, he just couldn’t shake Jeremy. He still watched for him on heists. Still made sure he was relatively safe in gunfights. Finally, three months after that night, Bruce’s new phone lit up.

 **Unknown:** 15mins. Where it started

Bruce was there in ten. No matter what he tried to distract himself with, no matter how much he threw himself into all of his work, Jeremy had never quite left him, and fuck if Bruce wasn’t hooked again.

Jeremy burst in the door about two minutes after Bruce had arrived and was striding across the bar towards him. “Bruce you gotta leave,” he said, glancing around the bar frantically. “You don’t have much time, and I can’t be here.”

“Woah,” Bruce said, grabbing onto Jeremy’s hands. They were shaking horribly. “What? What the fuck is going on?”  
Jeremy’s were still shaking. “Geoff, he wants to deal a serious blow to Funhaus. Wants to take out a key player, really put you guys out for a bit.” His eyes met Bruce’s. “Trevor and Ryan were dispatched to take you down this morning.” Shaking, Jeremy pulled Bruce in for a quick hug, “If they found out I was here,” he shuddered. “Geoff respects our personal decisions, but this, this would be going too far. You have to go to Kovic. Now.” Jeremy started pushing Bruce towards the door, but Bruce wasn’t done. He whirled around, stopping Jeremy in his tracks. “You’re acting like I’m just some average citizen. I can take care of myself, even if it is against Vagabond and some asshole named Trevor.”

“Not some asshole,” Jeremy said. “Before Trevor joined up he was Zed.”

Bruce froze. That name had once struck terror into every living soul in Lost Santos. Perhaps even more brutal than the Vagabond, mercenary Zed had been known for his gruesome murders paired with no trail. The bodies were always found where he wanted them, and not a trace of evidence was ever left behind. He had been the most popular mercenary in the city, not to mention most feared, until he had just dropped off the grid a few years ago. Even more popular than the Vagabond, just based on the fact that he was entirely anonymous. Never keeping a mask for more than one job, only using word of mouth to find clients, leaving nothing behind. Infamous for always committing the perfect crime.

“Adam will protect me,” Bruce said.

“He will, and that’s why I’m telling you to go now, before someone gets a chance to stop you. They’re probably already en route,” Jeremy insisted. “Now go!”

Bruce pulled Jeremy into a kiss, soft and gentle. “Just, fuck why’d you cut me off?” he mumbled. “We could’ve made it work somehow.”

Pulling Bruce in close, until their foreheads touched, Jeremy let out a little puff of breath. “That morning, Geoff wanted me to come in early, to check up on some heist details. On the way to the penthouse, I got jumped by some little fuck who saw us in the bar the night before. He took pictures on his phone, and fuck he was trying to blackmail me, and I just got so scared at the possibility that someone would find out,” he said. “It was just a game at first texting you. Something funny, to pass the time. And then you were really funny, and kind of grumpy-nice, and I just ended up liking you way more than I thought I would. But then that kid made everything so _real_ and I couldn’t handle it. I figured it would be better for everyone if I just..let you go.”

“What happened to the kid?” Bruce asked. Maybe it was shitty compared to Jeremy’s heartfelt spiel but you can fuck off okay? He tried his best.

“Super dead,” Jeremy replied. “And fuck Bruce, I wish we’d had more time but we don’t and maybe if Adam and Geoff ever get their shit together we can see each other again? But for now you gotta go, because Geoff could have those two on you for a year for all I know.”

Bruce nodded, recognizing that this was a fight he couldn’t win. Pulling away from Jeremy, he placed his hand on the younger man’s shoulder and then walked briskly out of the bar, taking his shitty ass truck and gunning it all the way to Adam’s penthouse and by extension base camp (or as James and Bruce called it, Plan B. Sadly, Jeremy shook his head and exited as well, heading the opposite way on his motorcycle.

A year and a half passed before Funhaus and the Fake AH Crew came to a truce. Three years of bloodshed, anger, and violence until the leaders, thanks to the persuasion of several members of their respective crews, decided that enough was enough.  
A year and a half passed and then Jeremy and Bruce saw each other again.  
They had both been at the initial truce signing and when Bruce had seen Jeremy again he had been blown away by how..similar he was. Aside from building up a little more bulk (god that fucker was built like a tank), Jeremy had stayed pretty much the same, and Bruce suddenly felt like he had aged forty years in the period they’d been apart.

Although, Jeremy obviously disagreed when he pulled Bruce behind the bar after the signing and kissed him for the first time in a year and a half. The wolf whistles when Michael and Joel found them were so loud they cleared half the bar out, but for once, it didn’t fucking matter that anyone knew. 

Even if Adam and Geoff still threw almost identical fits at first.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to make me really excited, and shoutout to turnkinns on tumblr for being really awesome. Come chill on my tumblr (daughterofthieves) for just a lot of screaming and talking about grown ass adults I sold my soul to. (Tell me about any spelling/grammar mistakes!) And another Breremy song is Far to Young To Die, also by Panic! and you should listen to them both k.


End file.
